ttadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha
'Role in the series' As the central character, many of the events that happen revolve around Alpha. It was his setting Kagemamoru free that both, directly and indirectly, leads to many events coming to pass. Being the former host of Kagemamoru, and feeling both responsible and guilty for its release, Alpha takes it upon himself to defend TOME and the other users from their various enemies. 'Personality' When nothing serious is happening, Alpha acts like most other users in the game in that he only wants to have fun with his friends. However, when the situation calls for it, Alpha can be very noble and heroic and will usually put the well-being of his friends ahead of his own. As time has gone by and more serious events have transpired, Alpha has gotten more serious and places a large amount of the burden caused by what happens upon himself. 'Abilities' At first, Alpha was no stronger than any normal user. Then, after coming into contact with Kagemamoru, his powers and abilities experience a massive upswing, allowing to fight on par with even the Netkings in a very short amount of time. While he had access to Kagemamoru, he could access it's power, thus giving him incredible abilities at the expense of turning him into a mindless berserker, where he would willingly attack friend or foe. Since having Kagemamoru removed from his character, Alpha has spent his time training so as to rely on his own power in the future. This has led him to become arguably the strongest character in the game, matched only by Zetto. Most of Alpha's techniques have a mythical Greek theme to them. His primary attack is a discus, and he can shoot lightning like Zeus, and one of his ultimate attacks, Curse of Cerberus, involves him summoning an image of Cerberus to attack his opponent. 'Attacks' Angelwing-''' Alpha jumps into the air and glows brilliantly, sweeping a large wing over a group of panels to damage the foe. 'Ares Berserker-' Alpha disappears as he glows dark, Four Alphas then cross over the last panel the foe was standing on as slashing damage is dealt, the Four Alphas then regroup on Alpha’s grid side and reform. 'Aeolus Twister-' Alpha lunges towards the foe and begins spinning around them, creating a green twister that forcefully lifts the foe and hurls them into the air, allowing them to crash down onto the grid and be dealt damage. 'Curse of Cerberus-' Alpha summons three giant Cerberus Heads that unleash beams of energy down random portions of the foe's grid side. If the Cerberus heads are attacked or make contact with objects and projectile attacks at all, the objects/projectiles are then split into multiple variations and then flung at the foe to deal extra damage, than the heads fire their beams after. 'Chronos Havoc-' Alpha glows white and dashes down a row of panels towards the foe. If contact is made, the foe becomes immobile on the panel of contact while glowing white, as four clones of Alpha appear on all four corner panels of the foe’s grid while also glowing white, a spell circle also forms under the opponent while Alpha re-appears on his side of the field. Beams of light begin to rain down on random panels before Alpha jumps in the sky and spreads his wings, releasing pillars of light down all three panels, finishing it off with one massive pillar of light right on the opponent’s grid side which damages all 9 panels at once. 'Dash Attack-' Alpha simply dashes down a straight row of panels to tackle the foe. 'Discus-' Alpha releases a Blue/Red discus towards the enemy to deal damage. Alpha can release multiple discuses at a time, and can also use them in different patterns. 'Double Discus-' Alpha combines two discuses together to form a massive discus, and hurls it down a straight row of panels towards the enemy. The discus is so large in fact; Alpha can hop onto it and use the giant disc as a mode of transport for a limited time. 'Orion Shield-' A round, flat shield similar to an air fan with green, congruent blades (in season 1) or a large, gray metal dome (in season 2 and 3) that protects Alpha from the front, but renders him vulnerable from other directions. It has shown to also deflect attacks. 'Poseidon Wave-' Alpha releases a wave of water towards the opponent to deal damage. Alpha can release multiple waves at a time. 'Ring of Defense-' Alpha creates a massive green ring in front of himself to defend from projectile and physical attacks. If the ring takes enough hits, the ring itself will release a straight row of explosions towards the enemy, acting similar to Rob*’s shield. 'Vulcan Fist-' Alpha coats himself in flames and dashes down a row of panels with a fist extended. The flames seem to propel Alpha to great speeds, allowing him to use the Rush attack for different means of evasive maneuvers and sneak attacks. 'Warp Discus-' Alpha throws a slower moving discus down a straight row of panels, this discus in particular has boomerang capabilities and will return to Alpha’s grid side after use. 'Zeus’ Rage-' Alpha points out a finger and releases a bolt of electricity that reaches up to two panels. '''Creation Information His sprites were based on Zero from the Megaman Zero series. He is voiced by Mike "Ultimate Creature II" Luckas. 'Alpha (TOME)' Personality In TOME, Alpha keeps his name from TTA and gets some mild redesigns, including some smaller wings and a fluffy tail. Alpha is a collected character who comes to TOME looking for friends and fun, like the rest of the people who play the game. Alpha comes into possession of an item known as The Forbidden Power in Episode 1: You've Gotta Virus. This newfound power changes the rules of the game and the game itself for Alpha, his friends and all the players who meet him. As time progresses, he becomes a little bit angrier and harder to control, and Kirbopher, knowing full well what is happening, is taking action under his nose. Role in the series Alpha is the main protagonist of TOME, and serves as the carrier of The Forbidden Power. Extra Information Alpha is voiced by Blake "ShadyVox" Swift, who is also known for doing some of the music in the show, including singing the main themes of Season 1 (Battle On!) and Season 2 (Heroes Don't Ask Questions) with series creator, Christopher Niosi. Blake also owns a YouTube channel where he showcases his own music.Category:Main Characters Category:Characters